


The Aftermath

by Kai_the_Hifflewhip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, It was going to be worse, NO I HAVENT, Not Beta Read, Psychological Torture, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, dream is a dead son of a bitch, dream is a piece of shit, get fucked, happy? ending, have i watched the streams, have my friends with specail intrests tell me abt it, just plain angst, no, pure angst, yes - Freeform, yes they have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_the_Hifflewhip/pseuds/Kai_the_Hifflewhip
Summary: The aftermath of what happened to Tommy when he got out of Dreams cell.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	The Aftermath

As the lava lifted Sam saw them. It was Dream and Tommy. Oh, Tommy. He was a mess. His clothes covered in dirt and grime, hair frazzled, clothes torn, small cuts covering his skin.

“C’mon Tommy let’s get you cleaned up,” Sam gently took Tommy by the shoulder. Tommy flinched at his touch but he silently followed.

On the other side of the lava wall, Sam finally got a better look at him. His fingers were nubs, chunks of hair torn out leaving a bleeding scalp, ears stuffed with potatoes, and bleeding. And god was his chest a mess of skin slowly falling off his body in chunks revealing muscle underneath. The smell of infected cuts on his back wasn’t even the worst of it. It got worse the more he looked.

Eyes milky blue, cuts everywhere, his entire expression of being which used to be so happy and boisterous now mute and pained.

“Fucking hell kid, what did he do,” Sam’s voice was appalled, disgusted, and angry at Dreams' actions. If anything he should have known that this would happen. He should’ve never let that kid in that prison cell.

“Hey Tommy what’s wrong,” as soon as he spoke he regretted it as a trickle of blood came from the teen's mouth,

“Hey I’m going to need you to open your mouth for me,” Tommy nodded and opened. That’s when he saw that Tommy had no more teeth, no gum, not even a tongue. “That motherfucker, I’m calling your dad ok? He’ll give you some healing potions and medical treatment. I have one more thing to do once he grabs you,”

Ten minutes later is when Philza comes and grabs him worry all over his face.

“I’m going to kill him,” Phil's voice was filled with pain and anger.

"Not if I get to him first. Tommy needs to get home anyways,” “Just make sure he’s dead. And bring me that stupid mask of his too,” “Don’t worry I will,” As the two vanished off into the distance Sam went back in one goal in mind.

Make.

Dream.

Pay.

And he did. He and his ghost died over and over and over again, till the chat was filled with nothing but Dream was killed by Awesamdude.

Ways away Tommy smiled.


End file.
